


alright

by txmaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anyways, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natsu's a sweetheart, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and based just after the dragon king festival arc, and this is a bit self indulgent, mentions of the other guild members, that's my favorite arc, uhh so the last few nights have been kind of Rough for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: in which the dragons come and almost destroy all you’ve ever known, and you need a little extra comfort to move on.





	alright

“Y/N?” A voice calls from outside your door. You move your head to look at it, unmoving from your space on the floor. Is it worth getting? It might just be mail. It’ll go away.

“Hey, it’s me, Natsu.”

Ah. Natsu.

He knocks. You jump. It’s so simple, yet it sounds just like…

The walls are crumbling around you, and the roars of those creatures are still ringing in your ears. Lucy is screaming. The sky burns black, dark and swallowing, against her skin, screams echoing all around you. Everyone - everyone is… they’re…

You get up. Walk to the door. Your brain is on autopilot - you’re so scared, but it won’t show. Your body refuses to show any emotion and it terrifies you. You just want this to be over, to be done with.

“Hey,” Natsu says when you open the door. He’s leaning against the doorframe. You step back to let him inside your apartment.

“Hi,” is all you say in return before closing the door and moving to sit on your bed, knees to your chest. Natsu joins you, sitting to your left. There’s silence.

“You haven’t been at the guild for a while.” Natsu’s voice breaks the silence. You shrug. “Everyone’s worried about you.”

A spark goes through you as Natsu’s hand falls on top of yours, warm and comforting. It’s so simple, that touch, something so little. But your eyes start to sting with the feel of hot tears and your vision blurs and your fingers curl with his as you start to cry.

“They just… you all… you all moved on, like nothing happened,” you choke out, and look at Natsu with what you’re sure are panicked eyes. “I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone, and I was so… so scared, Natsu. I can’t live without you, without the guild.”

He blinks at you, then, and his arm wraps around your shoulders to push your head onto his shoulder and you do so, gladly. The tears have already almost stopped, and you’re thankful for such. There’s silence for a little bit, only the sound of crickets outside as the sun starts to set.

“You know we’d never leave you that easy,” Natsu says at his usual tone, and you chuckle weakly. “C’mon, we’re Fairy Tail, we’re better than that!”

“And,” he starts to add, and you pull away from his semi-embrace to look at him. His hand reaches yours again, playing with your fingers, and you decide you like the feeling. “It’s okay to not… move on as fast. It was different for you. It was more. So it’s alright.”

And as you look into his eyes, barely leaning closer to him, it is.


End file.
